Into the Arms
by prothalla
Summary: Tony and Carol reunite months after her sudden departure. Carol with a secret that threatens everything she has known, and her relationship with Tony.
1. Chapter 1

Tony Hill was quiet, but his mind was racing one hundred miles per hour. It had been a while since they he had seen her, months in fact. He wasn't sure what to expect when her flight touched down and she walked through the terminal gate. The chirpy voice of the announcer suddenly blasted from the speaker to his left.

"Flight 16 arriving from Johannesburg South Africa will be arriving in approximately 10 minutes through Gate E, Flight 16 from South Africa through Gate E"

Tony's heart began to beat faster in his chest, in ten minutes Carol Jordan would walk back into his life, after her silent and surprising departure to join the South African Scorpions.

"Flight 16 from South Africa has landed and passengers will be entering the terminal shortly via Gate E, baggage can be collected from convey belt 6. Thank you and enjoy your stay" Suddenly there she was, her tall lithe body walking towards him until she stopped, standing in front of him, looking straight into his sharp eyes.

"Tony…"

"Carol…uh, should we go collect your bags?"

The air between them was charged, filled with the tension of their relationship and the awkwardness of her sudden departure. Breaking her gaze and looking at her feet "Sure, we probably should" The pair walked in silence through the airport until they reached the convey belt, after collecting her bags they exited the terminal and went to the car without uttering a single word.

Carol Jordan did not know what to say; she was torn between apologising and spouting non-sense about the weather. She knew that when she saw Tony for the first time again it would be difficult.

"Tony… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left without telling you, I just… well I just didn't know how to, or what to say" Carol's voice began to break, the emotions she had suppressed since the incident began to overflow, and she could no longer contain it. Seeing Tony again made her realise how alone she had been, and how safe she felt by simply being in his presence for the past fifteen minutes. It was the safest she had felt since she moved to her exotic location. Sitting in the drivers seat Tony could see the emotions flow across Carol's face. He hadn't expected and apology, in fact he hadn't expected them to even discuss her secretive departure. He could see though that there was something else going on with her, not just her feelings of guilt for not telling him that she was taking the job abroad.

"Carol, it's ok.." he began, but his Carol immediately began shaking her head.

"No Tony, no it isn't. I left without telling you, you deserved better than that, I'm sorry I don't know how you can even look at me after I did that to you"

"Carol, look at me" her head remained down, so he reached across and gently turned her face to look at him

"Carol, it's ok, yes I was surprised hurt even but I know that you had to take the opportunity" He continued to stare into her face, refusing to let her look away until he was sure that she believed him.

"Thank you Tony" Carol relaxed somewhat, the fear she felt of him completely turning her away shifted and lightened; well at least for now she thought to herself, I wonder what he'll think of me when I tell him why I am really here.

Turning away from her, Tony started the car and headed back to the highway.

" So how IS the weather in South Africa?"

The pair continued the light conversation as the Bradfield scenery flew by, they settled back into the ease that they once had, feeling relaxed and safe in each other's company.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony pulled his car into the park outside the front of his house; beside him Carol slept her face leaning against the cool glass of the window. Not wanting to wake her, but knowing that he had to he reached across and gently shook her shoulder.

"Carol…Carol, we're home, come on wakey wakey" With a soft moan Carol lifted her head and saw Tony's eyes staring intently into her face.

"Sorry, I guess jetlag has decided to hit me early" noticing that they where parked outside his house confusion crossed her face "why are we at your place? I thought we where going to mine?" Before she left Carol shared a warehouse apartment with her younger brother Michael, now his fiancé Lucy was also there.

"I thought you might like some peace and quiet, instead of being interrogated about your trip and all that, but if you want I can drive you there, it's no problem" Tony was suddenly nervous, he didn't really know why he had driven them both to his place instead of taking Carol home, and now that she was here with him he didn't know what he was meant to say.

Seeing his sudden unease, Carol offered Tony a smile before reaching for the door handle "good idea". Getting out of the car, they went inside. The house had changed quite a bit since she was last here Carol noticed, it appeared more stylish, updated, clean even. Something Carol didn't always associate with the Tony she knew, used to seeing his house a shambles of books. Tony led her through to the living room, into the kitchen "Can I get you a drink, glass of wine?" reaching for two red wine classes.

"Sure Tony, that would be good, it's been a while since I had a decent glass of wine".

Hours later, as the night went on they sat together on the plush leather couch. A yawn escaped from Carol's mouth just as the clock in the hall struck midnight.

"God Carol I'm sorry, here I am keeping you up until all hours when you've just travelled through different time zones, you must be exhausted,"

Tony rushed to his feet and lead Carol to the guest bedroom. Turning towards her he stopped, the air between them cracked with intensity as they stared into each other's eyes.

Breaking the contact " So um…thanks for this Tony, I really appreciate it" kissing him on the cheek Carol turned and entered the bedroom

"Night Carol, I'll see you in the morning"

Hours later the doorbell rang…

"I'm coming… coming… yes hold on a minute" Tony rushed down stairs and through open the front door to see DI Alex Fielding standing on his front step.

"Alex, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Do you mind if I come in Tony, this isn't really something we should discuss on the front steps of your house" Pushing past Tony Alex walked into the front sitting room where she noticed the suitcases belonging to Carol.

"Sorry is someone else here?"

" Uh well…" Just as Tony started to speak the door to the guest room swung open and Carol walked out into the light.

"Tony, what's going on?"

The situation becoming increasingly uncomfortable Tony began to squirm in his spot, clearly unsure as to how the two women in his life would react to each other.

"Carol Jordan, DI Alex Fielding.. Alex Fielding, DCI Carol Jordan" both women locked eyes but Carol was the first to break the silence reaching her hand out to Alex "Hi, nice to meet you, didn't mean to interrupt" shaking Carol's hand,

"No it's fine, I just came buy to tell Tony about a break in a case" Unsure as to what to say Carol turned back towards the room "ok well I'll leave you guys to it, it was nice meeting you Alex; see you in the morning Tony"

Carol began to walk back towards the room she was stopped by Tony's hand on her hers "Wait Carol you can stay and listen if you want, you might be able to help us" looking at Tony and then at Alex who nodded an ok, Carol turned back into the sitting room perching on the arm of the couch and Alex began to inform the pair of the recent development.

"Five years ago, 16 year old Tammy Jenkins left her home for a field trip to London, she did not take any extra clothing or supplies, she simply disappeared without a trace. That was until 2am this morning when a bag of clothing and jewellery matching what Tammy was wearing was found in scrubland. What's odd about this is that in the shirt and jacket that has been found, there is a heart shape cut out of the left side. Also just over half an hour ago a letter mentioning Tammy Jenkins was slipped under the front door of the station. The thing is the letter was written in what appears to be blood by a quill type pen. The blood is being analysed by the lab and we should hear the results in the next few days"

Tony listened intently as Alex went on to explain the rest of the case information, but Carol felt that nagging feeling at the back of her neck as if something was wrong; some of the details Alex mentioned felt very familiar, but it couldn't be, there was no way that what had happened in South Africa could be related to the disappearance of Tammy Jenkins. "Oh god could it" she thought to herself. Next to her Tony noticed Carol sudden change in behaviour, and the colour slowly slipping from her face. He could see her mind ticking away but didn't want to say anything in front of Alex, at least not until he knew more about why Carol was back in Bradfield.

No longer wanting to think about what happened while she was in South Africa Carol stood "You know what guys I think the jet lag has started to drag me back so I might head off to bed sorry, I'll think about what you said Alex and see if I can remember anything and help out the best that I can if you like?" Carol started retreating to the bedroom as Alex spoke " Yeah thanks, that would be great Carol, we could always use an extra pair of hands, especially if those hands have touched the case previously, sorry I woke you" with that Carol exited the room, almost running to get to the safety of the double bed covers. Once the door was closed Carol slid to the floor, the emotions overcoming her.

In the sitting room Tony was staring at the guest room door, he knew something that Alex had said hit a nerve with Carol; he just wished she would talk to him. "Maybe tomorrow once she's better rested," he thought.  
Alex noticed the change in the room as well "You know what Tony, I might go; I can tell you the rest tomorrow when you come in" with that Alex turned and left leaving Tony sitting alone in his sitting room. Hours later as he lay in bed still not able to sleep, Tony heard what sounded like muffled cries. Walking down the hall towards where Carol was sleeping the cries became louder. Knocking on the door Tony entered the guest room "Carol?" what he saw shocked him. Carol was curled on her side in a fetal position her forehead drenched in sweat, body shaking as she whimpered in her sleep again. Watching her for a more minutes Tony new that Carol would not wake from this nightmare on her own. Reaching down he gently shook her shoulder for the second time that night "Carol, it's ok, it's just a dream, wake up" suddenly his hand was jerked away as Carol shot up straight in bed still shaking.

"Carol?" as soon as he spoke the tears started, not sure what was going on Tony did the only thin he could think of; he climbed onto the bed and pulled Carol into his arms. Rocking her as she cried he whispered into her ear "Shh, it's ok, I'm here you're not alone. You're safe" After what seemed like hours the tears stopped and Carol was asleep, nestled tightly in Tony's embrace. Not wanting to wake her Tony's only option to get any sleep was to lie down with Carol still in his arms. It was the best sleep he had had in a long time.


	3. Authors Note

SORRY THIS IS MOVING SO SLOW… THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER SO I'M SOMEWHAT FLYING BY THE SEAT OF MY PANTS. ANY REVIES GOOD OR BAD OR ADVICE WOULD BE GREAT… HOPEFULLY SOMEONE IS READING


	4. Chapter 3

Carol woke slowly, as she attempted to stretch she realised that there was a masculine arm lying across her stomach. Remembering part of her nightmare from the night before Carol turned her head coming face to face with a sleeping Tony Hill. As she moved Tony unconsciously pulled her body closer to his, keeping the warmth between them. Not wanting to wake him, and being comforted by his presence Carol snuggled back into his embrace and closed her eyes a smile on her face, sleep coming easy for the first time in weeks. Hours later Tony awoke to see that same smile on her face. Not sure what he should do, he lay there looking at her stealing the chance to stare at her without her knowing. "God she's beautiful," he thought to himself as he brushed a strand of blonde hair off of her face.

It was this simple touch that woke her, though she didn't want him to know it. She liked it when Tony felt he wasn't being watched, when he was completely himself. Keeping her eyes closed she snuggled further into his embrace, turning her head into the crook of his neck. Surprised by this Tony stayed still, unsure as to what to do. He didn't want to let her go, but he was also unsure as to what he would do if she opened her eyes. Not giving him a chance to think too much about it Carol did just that. She opened her eyes and looked right into his startling blue ones, they stayed this way for a while. Her voice husky from sleep Carol broke the silence "Good morning, fancy seeing you here" Lost for words Tony started to pull away. "No Tony stay, please" Not sure as to where this situation left their relationship Carol knew that she felt safe with Tony next to her.

"Ah, Good morning Carol, I um… well you… ah… you had a dream last night, I came down and you fell asleep again in my arms, I didn't want to wake you so I stayed… I should go" Tony started to climb out of the bed when Carol grabbed his arm "Tony please, stay… please" Her voice broke on the last word; she was clearly still disturbed by her dream. "I don't know what's wrong with me Tony, I feel like I'm losing my mind" Tony sat down again facing her, he grabbed hold of her hands, they where freezing. "Talk to me Carol, I can't help unless you talk to me"

Taking a deep shuddering breath Carol began "I didn't go to South Africa to join the Scorpions, it was a cover. I was sent to go undercover in a drug ring. The boss, Hector Rami he was the man whose skin I had to get under. But the deeper I got, the further it was that he got under my skin. I started to lose who I was; it got to the point where I felt like a completely different person, and that everything I believed in before I started was wrong and un-important. One night there was a party for some of his donors, he made me wear this particular dress, jewellery, I became like his own personal Barbie doll that he could dress up however he wanted. But it wasn't just that it started to escalate, his hands would start to wander, and well one night after a party Hector was really trashed and he…"

At that moment Tony's phone rang, cutting Carol off.

"Shit, sorry… I'll get rid of them; hello" he said answering the call.

"Oh Alex, um this isn't the best time, I have something that I really need to take care of before I can come… yes Alex I know, I'll be there as soon as possible" Hanging up the phone he turned back to Carol

"Sorry Carol, go on"

The fear she felt about telling her story had returned in the short time Tony had been on the phone.

"No Tony it's ok, you have to go we can talk about it another time" She attempted to pull back from him, but he brought her closer.

"Carol…" he brought his hand to her face and looked her in the eyes.

"Carol please talk to me, you don't have to deal with this all alone, I'm here for you, and I want to help you"

She looked at him, really looked at him for the first time in many months. Without thinking about it she reached up and hugged him "Thank you Tony, I mean that really, Thank you" he hugged her tightly to him in return.

As they pulled back their eyes locked. There it was that spark nagging at them both. The conversation they had a few years ago about dominance and submission floating in the back of their minds. Whether one of them was going to be dominant in this situation it was unknown. Carol knew that she couldn't pull back from Tony even if she tried; it was as if a magnet was holding her to him. In fact she kept getting closer, as did he. Then their lips met.

It was their first kiss, soft, sensual and perfect. His hands grasped her face keeping their lips together. Carols hands went to his back, pulling him closer to her. Tony's hand moved from Carol's face to her neck, then back feeling the length of her spine as he went. She'd lost weight he noticed, but she still felt incredible. The kiss started to slow; they both opened their eyes and stared at each other "WOW" they said in unison.

Leaning back in Carol placed another soft kiss on Tony's lips only to ignite another fire between them. The kiss intensified as Tony gently pried her mouth open. Carol leant back bringing Tony on top of her. He moved so that he was lying next to her on the bed with no space between them. His hand moved back under the top she was wearing, her skin was smooth and silky, just as he'd imagined it would be. Wanting more contact Carols hand began pulling Tony's shirt off. Once off she tossed it to the floor and returned to kissing his soft lips, moving down his neck finding a sweet spot behind his ear.

While Carol was busy with his neck, Tony began pulling at her shirt. He pulled back long enough to get her permission before discarding her shirt on the floor with his own. The skin on skin contact was a shock to them both. Wanting some control over the situation Tony slowed down the kisses until they where looking each other in the eyes sharing soft gentle caresses.

"Carol what's happening here?" Tony asked between kisses. "Well Tony I do believe this to be us kissing. Is there something wrong?" Suddenly worried Carol pulled back slightly, only to be drawn even closer to him. "Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect" He said punctuating every word with a kiss. As the last kiss began to grow passionate the phone began to ring again. Both moan in annoyance and pleasure. Not wanting to end their session but annoyed by the ringing Tony reached over to answer the phone, but Carol pulled his hand back "Nope, no phone calls" she said her voice husky from their kissing. Turning back to her Tony looked at her face, it was if he was seeing her for the first time "God you're beautiful, I don't know why I never said it before" He leant down and kissed her lips again softly, as if he was afraid to break her. He lay there, next to her staring into her eyes, while his hand travelled down her body, starting at her forehead travelling down her neck, over her shoulder, skimming past the lace of her bra to rest on her hip. His caress sending tingles down Carol spine. Meanwhile Carol's brain was running ten times the speed of light, unsure as to what was going on, but so immensely glad that it was happening. "But why?" She asked herself, "why after so long is he responding to me in this way?"

Not able to stand the questions running through her head Carol broke the silence that had settled between them "Tony, I…" she wasn't sure what to say "I ah… this… what's happening here? Is this just you comforting me, or…" His finger on her lips silenced her immediately

"No Carol, this isn't just me comforting you. I don't really know what this is, just that it feels so right. Carol I know that I've never been very open about what I feel, but I trust you, and I realised when you left just how much I need you in my life. Carol you keep me balanced, you keep me from crossing over and walking off of the edge. You are my anchor, and it took you leaving for me to realise that and to wake up to myself"

"Tony I…" at that moment the phone chose to ring again this his mobile rang as well signalling that it was important. "Answer it Tony, we'll finish this conversation soon," she offered with a smile and a hug. Reaching for the phone he answered with a sigh

"Tony Hill"


	5. Chapter 4

After hanging up the phone Tony turned back to Carol "That was Alex again, she's getting a bit pissed that I'm not there yet" unable to resist he leant down and placed another soft kiss onto Carol's lips. "I should probably shower and head down there before she sends the boys to drag me out the front door" he kissed her again before heading to the bathroom. Turning back to see her snuggling back into the bed covers "You want to come? I'm sure we could always use an extra pair of hands and eyes" Carol closed her eyes for a brief moment thinking not sure if she was ready to face her previous co-workers "Sure but I should probably meet you there so you don't have to wait for me to shower". Tony turned again to exit the room but swung around with a cheeky smirk on his face "You know we could always share the shower" Carol's only reply was a pillow thrown at his head followed by laughter "Whatever you reckon Tony".

Tony sat in the living room waiting for Carol to finish getting ready. All he could think about was the feel of her lips on his, the touch of her hand on his back. He'd never felt anything like it before, nothing so right. It was then that Carol entered the room in form hugging dress slacks and a black low cut vest top "Sorry I took so long, you ready to go?" she said as she reached down to grab her bag and keys.

"Ready whenever you are Carol" the double meaning of his words left hanging in the air as he guided her out the door with his hand low on her back.

Stepping out of the elevator on the fifteenth floor of CID Headquarters was somewhat daunting for Carol, she wasn't sure what to expect from the people she once worked with. Whether they'd be glad to see her or angry at how she departed. Noticing her wariness in entering the room where her colleagues sat Tony's hand returned to her lower back "Come on Carol, it'll be fine" and with that he pushed open the door and lead her into the room.

"Gov! Oh my god, what are you doing here?" a very loud and obviously highly caffinated Kevin Jeffries exclaimed as he noticed her entering the room. Suddenly her colleagues offering their welcome backs and hugs surrounded Carol; it was somewhat overwhelming, and with one sidelong glance at Tony he had everyone's attention away from Carol and back onto the case.

"The significance of the note is simple, he's taunting us. Here kitty kitty come and get it, I've got what you want. We're the cat, and Tammy is the bowl of food." Everyone was hanging onto Tony's words taking it all in, tossing it around in their minds and applying it to the situation. Carol was doing the same, but her mind kept going back to that morning as they lay in bed, where she nearly told him what had happened to her while she was away. She knew that he deserved the truth but she wasn't sure if he would be able to handle it; or if she could even handle him knowing "Argh I hate this, it's Tony I'm talking about of course he'll be alright with it" While she was daydreaming Tony had finished speaking and the group was starting to break up. She raised her head to see Tony walking towards her with an inquisitive look on his face

"You ok Carol?" Offering him a small smile

"I'm fine Tony, just a little tired still I guess, it was an eventful night" with that she walked away brushing past his side as she left. Watching her Tony chuckled to himself.

On the other side of the room Alex was watching the exchange, she noticed how Tony looked at Carol, and how Carol in return glanced at him. The look was more than just casual, it was charged full of something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Walking up to him "Tony there isn't much more you can do right now, why don't you and Carol go and catch up together, would be better than sitting around here not able to do anything" Seeing him about to protest "I'll call you if anything comes up, now go and catch up with Carol".

Twenty minutes later Tony and Carol where once again sitting in his living room eating curry from the shop down the road.

"You know Tony, I'm going to get fat if I keep eating this stuff"

"Carol I don't think that's even possible for you to get fat" Tony replied giving Carol a very obvious glance over. Blushing from the look Tony had given her, Carol took another bite.

"Tony there's something you need to know before whatever is happening here happens" the seriousness returning to Carol's voice.

Carol knew that she had to tell Tony the truth about what happened with Hector, she owed him that much, even though the fear of his reaction tempted her into keeping it a secret. Taking a deep breath

"Tony I was asked to go undercover as someone to peak Rami's interest, I suppose you could say I was put in as the honey in the honey trap. Thing is Tony, I knew exactly what I was doing, I knew that I had to gather enough information for the drug squad to get him, but the only way I could do that was by becoming one of them, I…. I had to take drugs, I had to do all that stuff, and I'm not proud of myself for doing it, I know it goes against everything I stand for, I just didn't know what to do. I was alone in this world that I'd never been in before, I started to drown, started to lose myself. I was out there on my own and the only thing I knew, the only people I had any contact with were Hector and his world. Tony…. I slept with him. I slept with Hector Rami, and it was the biggest mistake of my life, because I know that even though I had no idea what I was doing at the time, and I didn't think it was Hector Rami that I was with, I still did it. I understand if you want me to go, if you never want to see me or speak to me again, gosh I can't even look at myself in the mirror knowing what I did when you where back here, and it was you I really wanted…"

Not meeting his eye Carol stood up and ran out of the room to the guest room. Tony sat there stunned, his mind was trying to process what Carol had just told him, while also noticing that she was fleeing. Not wanting her to leave he got to his feet and walked to the guest room where she was throwing her belongings back into her suitcase "Carol… Carol turn around" still she refused to look at him, so he grasped her elbow and turned her to face him "Carol you don't have to go anyway, you've said you part now let me say mine; and if you still want to leave after that then I won't stop you" sitting on the bed he gestured for her to do also.

"Carol, I don't hate you for what happened. I don't fully understand it, and I don't like it, but I don't hate you. God Carol…. You're the best thing that had ever entered my life, the day you walked into my life my world changed, and I stopped hiding myself away completely; Carol you opened me up to so many possibilities I can't hate you. Carol I love you. I know I don't say it or show it very well but I do love you. I knew I was in love with you when you where with that lawyer, I was also jealous at him for making you happy, for being able to touch you so easily when I can barely speak my own emotions." He took a breath and looked into her eyes seeing unshed tears.

"Carol I love you" with that he pulled her into a hug. Her tears falling softly onto his shoulder "Carol why are you crying?" she raised her head and looked at him, the knowledge of what she was about to say killed her. "Tony there's more…"

she couldn't do it, she couldn't tell him any more not know, not with the risk of losing him. Lifting her chin gently with his hand "Tell me Carol"

"Tony I'm pregnant, as a result to sleeping with Hector I became pregnant. God this wasn't supposed to happen, I thought it was you, I was so out of it, and I was stupid enough to think that it was you who was holding me, who was loving me, who I slept with; but it wasn't it was Hector and now I'm pregnant with his child, god what am I supposed to do" tears began forming in her eyes as she told Tony the whole truth.

Tony had to admit he was shocked. Not only by her being pregnant, but also by her admission that she thought she was with him when she was actually with Rami. He didn't know exactly what to do, but he did know that no matter what he wasn't letting Carol Jordan out of his life ever again.

"Carol I know that we've had our problems, and I know that whenever we have this conversation something always stops us from finishing it, so I'm just going to come out and say it. Carol I love you; I'm not very good at expressing my emotions often because I don't know how. My mind has connected with far too many troubled minds that I've forgotten how to connect with people out here in this world. But you have shown me how to do just that, you're my anchor to the real world and you're being pregnant by Hector Rami is not going to change that. We'll get through this together, you and I… together, you're not alone Carol, I'm here with you always" He continued to whisper to her as he rocked her in his arms for the second night in a row.

Lifting her head from his shoulder Carol looked at the man before smiling for the first time in months she kissed him on the lips "Thank You Tony". Grasping her hand in his Tony stood and lead her to the bedroom, "I think it's time that we got some sleep don't you?"

The air in the room was thick with intensity of their nervousness. Tony unbuttoned his dress shirt to reveal the navy blue t-shirt he wore underneath. Carol's hands still on the buttons of her own shirt and she watched as Tony undressed in front of her. She had felt attraction for Tony since their first case together, but it was only now that she was allowed to express any of it. Shaking her head clear of the thoughts she realised that Tony had finished undressing and stood staring at her face, she was caught daydreaming. Looking down Carol once again began unbuttoning her shirt, but her hands where shaking uncontrollably. Noticing her hands stop Tony, who was now standing less than a foot away grasped her hands gently and pushed them to her sides. Slowly he unbuttoned her shirt, his eyes never leaving hers, pausing to get her approval he slid her shirt down her arms and off of her shoulders leaving her in a black lace bra. He turned away from her only to grab a t-shirt from the draw. Raising her arms he pulled the shirt down over her head over her torso stopping short of her waist where he once again returned his gaze to her face.

Understanding the question in his eyes Carol unbuckled her belt buckle and popped the button of her pants, sliding them down her legs and shaking them away; Tony letting the shirt fall to cover her as she did so. Pulling down the comforter and sheet Tony pulled Carol gently onto the bed, "Come on, bed time". Too tired and not wanting to argue Carol complied and climbed onto the bed, turning on her side to face Tony who had done the same. Grabbing his hand in hers Carol closed her eyes and fell asleep, Tony staring at her relaxed face.

The next morning the sleeping couple where a tangle of limbs snuggled closely together under the warmth of the blankets. Carol was the first to awaken, stretching against Tony only to snuggle back into the warmth that his body provided. Slowly she opened her eyes to the blinding light of the early morning. It had to be about 6:30 she thought to herself. She gazed at Tony's slumbering face for a short while, he mumbled incoherently in his sleep, the dream world not yet ready to release him. Rolling onto her other side and snuggling her back to Tony's stomach, there was something about him that made Carol not want to lose any physical contact. Slowly his breathing changed indicating that he was waking, as an automatic response Tony's arm wrapped around Carol and pulled her closer to him. "Morning Carol" he mumbled, his voice still heavy with sleep. Turning her head towards his face, "Morning Tony" Carol offered a smile. With a gentle pull on her arm from Tony, Carol turned to face him once again.

Unable to resist Carol leant forward and kissed Tony. As she was pulling back Tony wrapped his arm under and around her and pulled her body closer to his whilst deepening the kiss that Carol had initiated.


	6. Chapter 5

Unable to resist Carol leant forward and kissed Tony. As she was pulling back Tony wrapped his arm under and around her and pulled her body closer to his whilst deepening the kiss that Carol had initiated.

As the kiss grew heavy Carol's hand strayed under the shirt Tony was wearing, his skin was hot against the coolness of her palm. While her hand drew patterns on his back, Tony's hand travelled down her side to rest on her thigh. The kiss slowed to a natural end and Tony opened his eyes to look at Carol. She looked beautiful, her face flushed and lips full from their kiss, as she opened her eyes Tony noticed that they where darker than he had ever seen them before, and part of him beamed because he knew that it was he that was making her this way. He's obviously been staring for too long when Carol's hand grasped the hand he had on her thigh and pushed it up slightly, giving unspoken permission for him to continue his path. He leant in again to capture her lips, kissing her had become like a drug and he never wanted to quit. His hand trailed slowly up her thigh to her hip leaving Carol feeling as if her body was on fire by his touch. Growing impatient by the restrictions that his wearing a t-shirt caused, Carol removed it quickly from his body. Her hands where now free to openly roam his chest, and that is exactly what they did.

As her hands approached the band of his boxers Tony tensed slightly, suddenly worried that he might not be able to pull this off. As if sensing the change in him Carol looked Tony directly in the eyes placing a soft kiss on his mouth "Don't think, don't worry, just feel; I love you, I trust you, and I want you Tony, and that's all that matters right now. So stop thinking about it, and feel it, do whatever feels right".

Soon their kisses had become more heavy, more erotic, as if they where trying to drink the other whilst merging their bodies together. Tony's hand found their way to Carol's stomach at which stage they drew calming circular patterns on her pale skin. Tony rolled so that he was lying directly over Carol, his body meshing with the curve of hers. Soon their underwear was being more of a hindrance than help. Whilst kissing his way down her body Tony's hands played with the hem of Carol's underwear. With a quick check of permission Tony pulled the silk and lace down Carol's long legs and tossed them to the ever-growing pile of clothes at the foot of the bed.

He paused, breath freezing in his throat. He'd never seen such beauty, such perfection; nor had he experienced this level of want and desire. Carol Jordan was definitely a woman who could fix his problem in the bedroom. "God you're beautiful". Now even more impatient Carol pushed the last barrier left between them down Tony's slim hips and off of his legs. Now as they lay skin on skin, they realised how serious this moment actually was. They paused, broke the kiss and just looked deep into each other's eyes. "I love you," they said simultaneously before locking lips again. Tony ran his hands down Carol's body, starting at her forehead, over her closed eyes, her mouth which was swollen from his kisses, down her neck, collar bone, pausing briefly as they travelled over her breasts, his hands continued down her legs to her ankles where he gently massaged them. Soon Carol's back was arching of the bed, the things that man could do with his hands where sending her into oblivion. After finishing massaging Carol's ankles and calves Tony stretched his body back over Carol's, kissing her softly on the mouth. "Are you sure about this Carol?"

Instead of offering a verbal answer she leant up and captured Tony's lips, pushing him onto his back, before straddling his hips. Grabbing one of his hands, she lead it to the centre of the body, showing him exactly how ready and sure she was about the situation. Seeing still a glint of insecurity in his eyes, Carol knew that she would have to reassure Tony before they could go any further. "Tony I love you, and I want you more than you could possibly imagine. I've never felt this way before; my body has never felt so alive. Please trust me, and trust yourself". Her hands followed a similar path as Tony's had on her body, to rest on his hard erection, she teased him gently with her hands, while initiating an erotic kiss. After that the atmosphere in the room changed and Tony took control of the situation once again, he was no longer unsure about what they where doing. Rolling Carol back onto her back Tony settled between her thighs, his hands focussing their attention on her centre, tickling and teasing her until she was writhing and moaning on the bed short of breath "Tony please, stop teasing". They kissed heavily as Tony lifted his hips slightly pausing briefly to get her permission before he entered her warm body. Their moans in pleasure filled the room as they stilled, their hearts and finally their bodies where joined together. With a quiet whimper and kiss Carol used her hips to nudge Tony into movement. Their bodies moved together slick with sweat, hands grasping together as if they where trying to climb into each other's bodies. Soon the pace quickened, they where both reaching the end. Tony determined that Carol would beat him there, his hands travelled to were they where joined slowly stroking the pulsing nub he found there. With a gasp and moan Tony felt Carol's body tense as she reached her climax, after which he moved harder his hands still working Carol's pulsing nub working her back up to the peak, finally they both reached the end, climaxing together with loud moans and a heavy kiss.

Gently lifting off of Carol Tony pulled out of her body and lay next to her, pulling her body closer into his. The couple shared a gentle kiss, both still breathing heavy.

After a short while Carol broke the silence of the room, "Wow seems like an understatement for what just happened there, I mean… god my body had never felt that way before, I have no idea what you where worried about, but trust me when I say you certainly don't need to worry about anything" Kissing her gently, "That's only because I'm with you Carol, you made me realise that I had nothing to worry about, thank you Carol, I never thought I'd be able to feel so alive again"

Soon their breathing slowed and they fell asleep, their bodies wrapped around each other.

It was only a few hours and a second round later when the ringing of the phone awakened the couple. Carol moaned and pulled away from Tony, rolling onto her side as Tony answered the phone. "Tony Hill, oh Alex hi, how are… oh ok sure I'll meet you there, sure I'll ask Carol if she would like to come, I'll see you there. Bye"

Tony lay back down on the bed, Carol snuggling into his side "What did Alex want Tony?" she asked as she opened her eyes and looked at his face. Leaning down Tony placed a gentle kiss onto her mouth "She wants me and you if you would like, to meet her with Vernon this morning around 9, something to do with the Tammy Jenkins case"

"Sure I'll go with you if you think it would help, but how about right now, right for this moment we not think about work and we just focus on the here and now?"

"You know what Carol I think that's a great idea" Tony leant down and captured her mouth again as his hands travelled under the blanket to grasp her hips and pull her closer; Soon, the couple where in the throws of passion, giving into their carnal desires, and making love for the third time that morning. "God I can't get enough of you Carol, what are you doing to me?" He still couldn't resist placing another kiss on her mouth. After the kiss broke Carol looked him in the eyes "I guess I do to you Tony, what you do to me, I've never felt like this before, I hope it never ends"

"You've got me as long as you want me Carol"

"Hmmm…. Forever" Carol stretched her body against Tony's as if she where a cat.

"We should probably get out of bed I guess, I think a shower is definitely in order don't you?"

"Couldn't agree with you more Carol"

After a shower that took a lot longer than a normal shower would, Tony and Carol sat eating breakfast at his small dining table. Tony stood and went to the coffee machine pouring himself a refill, when he turned around he saw the sad almost longing look on Carol's face "I miss coffee, I haven't been able to drink it since…" her voice broke thinking about her current situation stirred her emotions. Tony grabbed her hand running his thumb over the back of it. "Carol, I'm going to help you through this, I'm here for you all the way no matter what". Although there where still tears in her eyes Carol smiled and leant forward placing a gentle kiss on Tony's mouth. "What did I do to deserve you Tony Hill?" "I don't know Carol, but I had to do something great somewhere along the line to deserve you". The clock in the lounge started to chime 9am breaking the spell between them. Gathering the dishes together and placing them into the sink Tony washed his hands and turned around to face Carol, "We should probably get going if we're going to meet Alex at the morgue, are you sure you want to come along?"

"Yeah I'd like to see what you guys have, perhaps it can help with the unsolved I worked a few years ago. It wasn't exactly the most uplifting moment of my life, but anyway we're going to be late if we don't leave now". Standing Carol grabbed her coat from the hook and walked through the hall to the door. Before she could open it Tony grasped her wrist and turned her to face him, he kissed on the lips "I love you" and with that he opened the door and guided her out to the car.

Walking into the morgue was like Déjà vu for Carol. It had been a while since she was last here but nothing had changed, the paint was still the horrid hospital green, and the smell was still that of bleach with a slight tinge of decomposition. It was the bleach that made Carol's stomach churn as she walked down the hall to the room where Alex and Dr Vernon would be. Pausing, Carol placed her hand on her stomach with the idea that perhaps it would settle it down. Tony noticed the Carol had turned pale and had her hand over her stomach. Bending down to catch her eye Tony placed his hand on top of the one Carol had on her stomach "Hey are you ok?" Looking in his eyes she offered him a small smile and squeezed his hand "Yeah I'm ok, just feeling a bit nauseas, I'll be fine, just need to let my stomach settle a minute".

Unconsciously Tony moved his hand in a circle over Carol's abdomen in a gentle caress. Before he had a chance to say anything Alex was heard walking towards them up the hall. Tony removed his hand from Carol's stomach and turned towards Alex with a smile. "Good morning Alex". The moment between Carol and Tony had not gone unnoticed by Alex, but she could tell that the situation was new to the pair.

"Good morning, thanks for coming down, last night we received the results from the blood on the letter, we also found the body of Tammy Jenkins. Vernon wanted us here to do the autopsy". Tony and Carol followed Alex into the morgue.

"Morning Doc, I hear you have an autopsy for me" before Vernon even responded to Alex's statement, he noticed Carol as she walked into the room behind Tony. "DCI Jordan, it's been a while" "That it has Doc Vernon, how's the Mrs Vernon?" "Still watching Wheel of Fortune re-runs; now this young lady we have here hasn't been catching up on her re-runs for at least 36 hours"

Alex stepped towards the silver table; Tony and Carol standing just behind her "Tell us about it all Doc." Looking down at the young girl lying on the table Vernon took a deep breath before he explained to the two police officers and the psychologist what exactly happened to the girl. Vernon had been talking for at least twenty minutes when Carol began to tune out of what he was saying, her mind caught on the young face of Tammy Jenkins, her identity confirmed by DNA and dental analysis.

Everything sounded similar to Carol, the same care of the body after death, as well as the torture that the young girl was put through. It was horrendous, what Tammy, and possibly a handful of other young girls went through before they died. She shivered just thinking about it, shook her head clear and tuned back into what was happening between her colleagues. Tony was pacing beside the table, a common practice for him when he was attempting to sort the information in his mind. He looked up and met her eyes "This type of killer is not a one off offender, he's meticulous with what he does to the body after he has killed them, the care he takes…washing them, brushing their hair, cutting their nails, while also to cover his tracks it's possible that the killer has some form of fascination most likely stemming from early childhood. These types of killers are generally children who have seen one or both of their parents engage in some form of sexual exploitation, either together or with strangers. I'd put the offender as Caucasian, early to mid thirties, works in a job where being meticulous is key possibly an accountant, or scientist, even some form of carer, something where every little detail counts; and he'll be intelligent, highly intelligent". Carol took in everything Tony was saying, rolling it around her head something got stuck "Tony are you sure the killer is a male, is it possible that the care taken with the body could be a sign of say a mothers maternal instinct for a child?" Tony smiled, even though Carol and he hadn't worked together for a while they still managed to pick up exactly where they left off, her throwing out ideas that he would never have thought of "No Carol whilst what you've said is right, in this case I don't think it is a woman, the torture that Tammy was put through has a sexual degree to it, if the murderer was female we wouldn't see this and we would see a lot more aggression". Alex was somewhat intrigued by the interaction between the two "Tony is there any chance you can do us up a profile, or give me something I can give Eden and the press?" Turning away from Carol to look at Alex "Sure Alex, I can have a go but don't expect miracles, there isn't a lot more I can tell you than what I have already until we find some more information, but I'll do my best to give you something to get you forward"

"Ok, well I have a briefing with Eden so I need to head back, do you want to come back with me or did you have something else you needed to do?" Tony looked at Carol noticing her face was still pale, "You know what Alex I think I might head home and work on this profile so I can get something to you as soon as possible; I'll check in this afternoon to let you know how it's going if we don't receive any more information in the mean time". "Ok well keep me updated, Doc if you can get me your report as soon as possible that would be great" with that Alex turned and left the room.

Tony sat at the computer in his living room, the screen saver teasing him with his trouble writing the profile. Carol lay sleeping on the couch behind him, her steady breath the only reminder of her presence in the room. She had been reading over the file for the Tammy Jenkins case when she had fallen asleep a short while ago, the file laying over her stomach. Knowing that sleeping on the couch would cause Carol to get a sore neck Tony knelt down beside her checking that she was still asleep, he scooped her up into his arms gently and carried her up the stairs to his room. Laying her down on the bed he pulled off her shoes pants and dress shirt leaving her to lie in her underwear. Placing a soft kiss on Carol's forehead and brushing a strand of hair away from her face Tony covered her with a throw leaving her to sleep in the room while he attempted to work on the profile for Alex. Sitting back at the computer Tony began entering information into the columns he had divided, age, sex, whereabouts etc. It was a painstakingly slow task that he needed to complete before he could actually begin working on the profile.

Upstairs Carol had begun to toss and turn in her sleep. She could see it, the young girl walking down the street smiling and laughing like all 16 years old should, then her mind would flash to Tammy Jenkins on the grey metal table of the morgue, her lifeless body frail, broken and bruised from whoever had captured her. Soon her mind began to sort all the images into categories, and one particular mark Tammy Jenkins body stood out, it was a large bruise on the left breast, right over her heart. Carol's dream soon became a nightmare as she saw Tammy Jenkins lying on a bed alive with a man standing over her wearing surgical gloves, next thing Carol knew the man had driven his hand down as a fist into Tammy chest cavity, blood spraying everything in close vicinity. As the blood flowed from her body Tammy rolled her head to look at Carol her eyes pleading for help, clearly showing agony and fear. Soon Tammy's face changed to that of another girl, a girl whose name Carol could not quite remember, the face changed again and again. Although she was still asleep, the Carol inside of the dream scrunched her eyes closed in attempt to shield her eyes from the eyes of the girls who where dying. Soon the changing face stopped and the dream Carol opened her eyes to look at the young woman lying on the table, what she didn't expect was to see her own reflection, the young woman on the table with blood flowing from her body was Carol Jordan.

Downstairs Tony was still typing information into the computer when he heard Carol's scream. As he raced into the bedroom he did not expect to see Carol how she was. She was sitting in the centre of the bed dripping with sweat; her face showing fear, nausea and confusion. Carol saw Tony standing in the doorway, it was all a dream she was ok, she was alive; but seeing him standing there with concern etched into his face she could no longer hold her emotions in check. Gathering her into his arms Tony was confused as to what to do. "Oh god, I saw her… I… what he did to her oh my god what that poor girl went through; it's… and the man he was smiling… god I think I'm losing my mind it all felt so real. Tony we have to catch this guy, we really really have to catch this guy" Carol buried her face into Tony's chest, her arms going around his back in a tight hug. Tony dropped his head to place a gentle kiss into her hair, offering a symbol of support. "He's done this before Tony, I know he has… I've seen it before, back when I was in London. Young girls where being found slaughtered showing almost, if not completely identical signs of the Tammy Jenkins murder; I worked the case but there was nothing to go on, we didn't even have a decent suspect list." Carol threw the blanket off and sat on the edge of the bed, steadied herself and then stood, her hand, grasping Tony's as she did so. "Tony I want to help you write this profile, whatever I can do I'll do it." Tony caressed her cheek, "Ok Carol, ok… we'll go through everything Alex has given us, as well as what you remember, surely we'll find some abnormality. Do you have any files or information from the cases you worked on? Perhaps there is something in one of them that can help, perhaps the missing link" Carol closed her eyes trying to remember exactly where she had left the box of case files from London, "I think they're back in the loft still, Michael didn't change any locks so I should be able to get in and grab them, do you really think they will help? I'm not even sure if the cases are the same, but there's something about them that I can't quite put my finger on, that makes them feel so similar to what happened here" It was only then that Carol realised she was standing in her underwear "Hey you undressed me you sneaky bugger" a smile returned to her face as she reached up wrapping her arms around Tony's neck, placing a peck on his lips "Thank you for making me more comfortable". Carol turned around and exited the room in search of her luggage not worried that she was traipsing around Tony's house in front of him wearing nothing but underwear.

By the time Tony found her again she was pulling up a pair of skinny leg jeans. Turning around to face him as she pulled a t-shirt over her head Carol couldn't help but smile at the way Tony tried to hide the fact he'd been staring at her body. "You know Tony you don't have to come, I know you have a lot of work to do with the profile, I can get the files myself". Tony stepped forward and grasped her hands, pulling her so that their body's where touching "I know you can do it yourself Carol, but I want to come with you, besides you shouldn't be lifting heavy boxes anyway not when you're carrying our child" Getting ready to berate him for using her pregnancy as an excuse Carol realised what he had said "Wait, our child? Tony are you sure you want to do that, I mean…" He placed a finger over her lips just as she had done when they first worked together, "Yes Carol I want to say that. I told you that I was going to be with you through this the entire way and I mean that, I want to be there for you and this child if you'll let me, and you want me. I would like to be the father for this baby you're having Carol. I know that it doesn't change the fact that biologically I am not the father, but that doesn't really mean anything anyway". Carol couldn't help but grin, nor could she help the tears that formed in her eyes "Thank you Tony, I couldn't think of a better father for this child". Now fully clothed Carol turned to grab a pair of shoes along with her keys and wallet "Ok let's go get these files".


	7. Chapter 6

Walking into the loft apartment where she once lived was somewhat strange for Carol. Michael hadn't changed anything, but it still felt as if she where invading. Opening the office door Carol headed to the built in shelves "Ok the files should be in here, it's just a matter of finding the right boxes. But they should have London written on them". It only took ten minutes for the pair to find the boxes. Refusing to let Carol lift them down, Tony reached up and took the cartons down from the top shelf, they where indeed very heavy. "So do you know what you're looking for in here?" he asked as they took the boxes out into the living room. "From what I remember the file should be one of the last into the box, it was one of the last cases I worked on before my transfer here" digging through the case files Tony made the realisation as to just how good Carol was at her job, noting that the majority of files had the giant 'case closed' stamped on the front in bright red ink. After a short time Carol pulled the file out of the box and handed it to Tony. As he opened it a bunch of photo's fell out, they where crime scene photo's for four other missing girls. From what Tony could see, the cases Carol had previously worked on where extremely similar to the current case of Tammy Jenkins.

"You know Carol this is uncanny the similarity between these girls and Tammy. Did you have a suspect for these girls?"

"One, Jimmy Taliagti 35 years of age, worked as a contractor, we where thinking more the leg breaking kind than the brick laying one. I never interviewed him but from what I heard he was one smug bastard. These cases hit a lot of cops pretty hard."

"Why didn't you interview him? It was your case" Tony saw the pain of the past flash briefly across Carol's face.

"My CO at the time didn't think it was a good idea. When Taliagti was brought in he did some serious damage to the two officers who had him in custody, and the boss didn't want to see what he would do to a woman" Remembering her time in London's Met was not easy for Carol. There were some things about her time there that she simply did not want to remember.

"Why was he let go then?" Tony continued to flick through the files before him.

" There was no hard evidence, what we had was all circumstantial, enough to bring him in but not enough for the courts to actually convict. I knew he did it though Tony, I knew it then, and I know it now; and to be honest it would not surprise me one bit if Jimmy Taliagti was responsible for the murder of Tammy Jenkins."

Carol closed the file she was reading and examined the room she was in. It had been a long time since she'd been in this apartment. "I guess we should pack up and take these back to your place so you can get to work."

Tony noticed the subtle change in Carol, if he didn't know her so well he would have missed it, but he knew that she missed her home. " We can stay here a while Carol, I'm sure you'd like to look around make sure all your luggage and furniture arrived safely. Perhaps we could order in some lunch and you could tell me more about Mr Taliagti."

Although the rest of her face remained unchanged, Tony saw the hint of a smile behind her eyes. "You sure we have time to stay? There's a lot to get done and Alex will want a profile, and…" with a finger over her lips Tony silenced her. "I'm sure Carol"

A young girl was walking home after a long day at school. Her blue backpack was weighed down with books that she needed for her algebra assignment; long blonde hair falling out of the plait that she had spent so much time doing that morning. It wasn't a long walk between her school and home, it normally only took her twenty minutes. Today was no different than any other, Lisa had classes from 8:30am to 3pm, and she then headed to the local swimming pool where she worked as a voluntary lifeguard, and back to school to pick up her books before heading home. Lisa knew that her mother was making a special dinner tonight for her father who was returning from a business trip to Paris. It was a big deal for Lisa's mother, when her dad went away as she had only just begun remission from a bout of breast cancer.

Checking her watch, Lisa saw that it was getting close to 6pm, and in order for her to be home in time she would have to either run or take the shortcut through the vacant lot running along the back of her neighbourhood. The lot was once a construction yard, but was now filled with empty carcasses of machinery, it looked like a graveyard for cars. Making her decision Lisa headed for the dirt track that lead through the lot, behind her the sun sank lower in the sky, making the already creepy construction yard appear even more menacing.

He saw the girl from his car as he drove towards JOE's bar, her blonde hair tied back in a messy plait. She was his type, a fascinating creature stirring the primal urges within in. Pulling over he decided to follow her, the urge to touch and smell her almost blinding him. Then it happened, the perfect opportunity to snatch the little angel as she crossed the vacant lot.

Lisa didn't know what happened, one minute she was walking across the yard, the next she was on her back, a man on top of her…

"stop fighting me you stupid little bitch!"

Lisa fought hard, attempting to dig her nails into the man arms, face, anywhere she could meet skin… "Please, please just let me go" tears began to fall from her eyes, she was losing her fight as the mans hand slowly closed around her thin throat.

"Finally you stupid bitch, you chicks are all the same, screaming and carrying on"

Picking up Lisa's now unconscious body he hurried back to his car, stuffing her into the back seat he sped off down the road; he wouldn't be needing that drink now.


End file.
